castarasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Battle: Part 1
Plot The Goodies plan to get rid of The Villians for good by turning Goodie HQ into a dark safehouse and a base to plan to blow up Villian HQ, along with the help of some friends. Also, Eustace Bagge kidnaps Courage Dog. Possible Script (Usual Opening Theme) (The Camera shows a cardboard slab being placed over a huge window while it is drilled on) Tommy: and That's the last cardboard slab guys Scooby: But it's so dark Tommy: Dont worry Scoob, it's only until we get rid of The Villians (then shouts) Yo Betty! finished with those plans yet? Betty: Sure thing (places plans on table, all goodies stand around it) Tommy: So what's your plan? Betty: Well we all change into our fine robbing outfits, which Lyndsey happily made for us, then we'll sneak to Villian HQ... Tommy: Nice plan guys Tom: But Tommy, wouldnt we need extra help..i mean The Villians are dangerous people? Daffy: I could call Bugs and Lola? Lyndsey Duck: What about Plucky? Daffy: I dont want Plucky involved in this...best to leave him with Melissa (a Loud bang is heard and they run to find it's The Loonatics along with Plucky) Tommy: (shocked) Ace! Ace: What's up Doc? Bugs: Hey, that's my line! Daffy: Dont you know what a door is? Lexi: Duh, that's why we have jet packs, we dont use doors! they dont call us Loonatics for nothing!..oh and by the way we found this little dude... Daffy: (shocked) Plucky! Plucky: (nervous) Hi dad! Daffy: What are you doing here? you know it's not safe Plucky: But dad, i wanted to see you Lyndsey Duck: Oh come on Daffy, let him stay? Daffy: Oooh fine! but stay with us at all times! (whispers to Lyndsey Duck) When we have kids i'll never let them be involved in stuff like this! (then walks off) Lyndsey Duck: (sweetly smiles to herself) Skunk: (shouts) Guys! look! (On a big screen, Eustace's face shows up holding Courage hostage) Tech: Who's this coot? Eustace: Who are you calling coot! Look who i have? Courage: (tied up) Guys Heeeelp! Goodies: Courage!! Bubbles: Let him go you big old meanie! Eustace: Blah Blah Blah, Give me a million dollars or the mutt gets it! Henry: Huh, in your dreams! Eustace: Fine then... Courage: (unamused) Thanks alot guys! Eustace: You heared me, 1 Million dollars or the mutt gets it! (TV switches off) Scooby: We got to help Courage! Tommy: Ok this is the plan, who wants to do the heist and who wants to find Courage? Daffy: I'll go and find Courage, Lyndsey are you coming? Lyndsey Duck: Sure Atomic Betty: Me too Melody: Me three! Tommy: Ok, so here's the plan. Daffy, you and the girls go and find Courage, The Loonatics can stay here and watch over Villian HQ on CCTV, while the rest of us get ready for the heist. Plucky; What about me? Daffy: Your'e staying here with the Loonatics (While at Villian HQ, while standing on the balchany on top of the HQ) Vanitas; (sinister voice) It is time (to Maximus) Round up the troops...i dont want anyone getting in or out! (Maximus with a frustrated face walks away) (Meanwhile Lyndsey, Tom and Lola hide they tell Skunk and Tommy to disguise as women to fool Margaret) Lyndsey: There's the creep Tom: So are we just gonna run in? Lyndsey: No!, we are going to fool the dummies that they have unannounced visitors Lola: Are'nt they gonna know it's us? Lyndsey: I always come up with a plan..(quietly shouts) Tommy...Skunk (Both appear in womens clothing) Skunk: We look stupid Lyndsey: (laughs) You look great, you both know what to do? Tommy: (to Skunk) That's the last time i let her plan anything big (Both knock on Villian door) Margaret: (holds a bow and arrow looking out of window) Who are you? (Lyndsey, Tom and Lola sneak around the back) Skunk: (in womans voice) We are selling hrm..... Motorbikes.. Tommy: (in womans voice) Yeah..they are free Margaret: Free aye...(angrily shouts) What!! invisible motorbikes? do you think im really that stupid? Get out of here now before i kick your butts into next week! (slams window) Skunk: Well that turned out great... Tommy: I have another plan (Meanwhile Eustace drives his hostage Courage around) Courage: (banging on windows while scared) Eustace: Hey you stupid overacting dog! stop doing that. you'll break my windows! Courage: '''Let me go Eustace! '''Eustace: Never! ever since you were a pup i hated you, Muriel loved me until you showed up! why cant you disappear? Courage: All the times i saved you and this is how you repay me? Eustace: Blah Blah Blah now shut up Courage: They will find us, I know they will..and you will go to jail for a very long time!! Eustace: Big Deal (stops his truck then looks at Courage) Time to die Courage! (While in the Mystery Machine, Daffy tries to find Courage) Daffy: I hope Eustace hasnt done anything bad to Courage? Atomic Betty: That's why we need to find him pronto Lyndsey Duck: But where could they be? Bugs: They could be anywhere? Daffy: Let's just drive around and keep a look out for his truck! Others: Ok. (They Drove off some more to look around) (Meanwhile At Goodie HQ) Plucky: I hope my Dad will be ok? It would be best if I stayed with him. Danger: He will be ok Plucky just relax. Plucky: I guess your right Danger. (Worried) But I don't want my Dad to be Involved in stuff like this! Lexi: We can take care of you here. it's truly dangerous out there Plucky. Danger: She's right. Plucky: (To Danger worried) Yeah but you might get killed too Ace: We won't get killed Plucky. Danger: (Crouched his knees towards Plucky with his head sadly down) Plucky (Put his hand on his shoulder) I know you love your Dad, your Dad loves you to. He just thinks your too young, small, and not strong enough or smart enough. he's worried something bad can happen to you or someone could kidnap you without him noticing it or you could've gotten hurt & killed like Tina. He would feel sad if that happened to you, do you understand? Plucky: I guess, Thanks Danger Melina: Were checking on Everyone on The TV Screen to see if they ok. Plucky: Ok. Lexi: We didnt know that you are Daffy's son. Plucky: I thought you knew. Melina: Well we know now. Ace: Take some rest that will relax a bit. Rev: Yeah & then we'll call you if theirs a problem. Plucky: Alright thanks guys, Dad was right I should stay here with you. I'll Brush my feathers, Wash My face, & Brush my teeth .... then I'm come right on downstair's to renew my mind. Luxy: Run along kiddo. (Plucky Then walk's Upstairs) Danger: Poor Kid. Lexi: Yeah he wont get hurt here. Im hoping for the others... Ace: Where in this together. (Put his hands up) Right? (The Loonatics with their hands up to) All: (Then they all jump up) Right. (Then they set back down watching TV to make sure The Goodies are Ok) (Meanwhile all The Villains walk around guarding the building Villains HQ as Max comes along) Spike: I wonder how long is this going to take? Morgana: Them losers will come in no time. Maximus: Do you think we need more people around? Yosemite Sam: Well since everyone else ditched us! it's just us Chucky: What about that pal of yours? Montana Max? Morgana: Yeah! He can help stop whoever else Good comes along especially Daffy's Son . Yosemite Sam: Yes your all right, He would be perfect! (Meanwhile to Maximus, Vanitas, Vanity & Kirstie) Maximus: (In his guard suit) All troops are gathered up & set sir. Vanitas: Good! gather up along with them. Maximus: Yes sir. (Then Walks Away) Kirstie: Is this all the troops & guards out there? Vanitas: Yes! the rest have left, that Dumb Axel's turned against us!.. Ventus will pay! Kirstie: As Long as the Goodies or Lyndsey dosen't Sneak around us or the castle. Vanitas: Oh don't worry Kirstie they won't get away with anything! Kirstie: Are you sure this going to work out Vanitas? Vanitas: Yes I am the King and Vanity is my queen (both evily Laugh's) (Meanwhile back to Daffy & his friends Driving around looking for Courage) (While Driving) Betty: How long is this going to take Daffy? Daffy: Don't worry we will found him no time. Melody: But he could die or get killed by the time we find him. Daffy: Just relax Melody he won't die or get killed. I hope Plucky is ok Betty: I'm sure The Loonatics are doing a grand job of looking after him Bugs: Daffy, why are you so concerned about Plucky? you never really cared about him before? Daffy: Because he's my son Bugs: (Shocked) What! Hey wait A Minute your green duck student at Acme Loonaversity is you Lost Long Son? Daffy: Yeah Bugs: You never told me that Daffy: I never knew either until he turned up a couple of days ago Bugs: So...Who's his mother? Daffy: Rebecca. Bugs: Never heared of her. Daffy: I'll tell ya after we sort this fiasco out. Also, thank you Lisa: Hey Daffy, I never heared you say Thank you to us before. Daffy: That's what apalogizing & Forgiveness is about Lisa. Betty: Aren't you going to say thank you to me for rescuing you?. Daffy: Yeah, Thank You for rescuing me. Betty: Your Welcome. (Then Hugs him) Daffy: Hey hey, you'll wrink up my feathers (The Goodies hear Courage loudly Screaming) Melody: (Shout) Courage! Betty: Oh No! Lyndsey Duck: We need to save Courage, Daffy! Betty: We need to hurry Now! Bugs: '''Hurry! '''Daffy: (Shout out of the window) Don't worry Courage we'll save you! (Meanwhile The rest of the other Goodies waiting on top of the Villains HQ to fight the Villains) Tommy: Alright Guys where here. Tiffany: Now what do we do ? Tommy: we wait until The Villains come out & Then we fight the villains. (Meanwhile at Goodies HQ The Loonatics tell Lyndsey, Lola, & Tom to wait on top of Villain HQ along with the others) Melina: (Looking at The Screen) Look. Danger: What? (The TV Screen Shows the rest of The Goodies on top of Villains HQ Castle) Melina: The Goodies are waiting on Top of The Castle of Villains HQ. Tech: Where's Lyndsey and her crew? Rev: Shall we ask them?. Luxy: I'll Ask her. (The Screen Shows Lyndsey, Lola, & Tom Ready to Heist) Luxy: (talking through Lyndsey's earpiece) The others are on top of the HQ, we see Tommy running inside. Try and lure the villians out Lyndsey: You got it Luxy. The others are on top of the HQ Lola: What happens now?? Lyndsey: We lure them out, then the others wait...then POW Tom: And how are we gonna lure them out exactly? (Lyndsey thinking) Lyndsey: Ok, Lola, go and find Tommy and give him this bag, it has the bomb inside while we go and lure the rest of the villians out. (As the three are ready, Montana Max and Sam spot them and they manage to lure some villians out) Montana Max: (shouts) Hey! how did you get in? guys Lyndsey: (shouts) Run! (Lyndsey, the others and the villians are out as Luxy tells Tommy to enter) Luxy: Ok Tommy, enter the HQ with the bomb Rev: This screens blarry (rubs it) Baboon and Kirstie are inside! Danger: We need to warn Tommy Luxy: Tommy can you hear me? Baboon and Kirstie are still inside, you need to lure them out! Tommy: I cant, i have the bomb, the others are fighting, we need you guys (Meanwhile back to Courage and Eustace, Eustace walks toward Courage while Courage walks backwards on top of a mountin cliff) Eustace: Stupid dog! why do you always spoil everything?? Courage: (scared) It's not my fault Eustace: Muriel obsesses over you too much! Courage this, Courage that, blah blah blah. Now it stops..for good! You're never going to see precious Muriel again AND i'll never see YOU again (evilily chuckles and is about to push Courage) (Mystery machine pulls up) Eustace: What's eh? Daffy: (shouts) Leave him alone Eustace! Eustace: Ha! you think a stupid useless duck like you would stop me? Lyndsey Duck: Leave Daffy alone you big meanie! Eustace: Big Deal Atomic Betty: We kidnapped your mother, if you want her back, give Courage back Eustace: Keep her, she does my head'in anyway, like that stupid Dog (getting closer to Courage) Now it's time to die doggy (then huge explosion is heared, which causes Eustace to fly up in the air and land infront of a police car) (police officers get out of car and walk infront of Eustace) Officer; Well well, Eustace Bagge. We've heared a lot of complaints about you! Eustace: Whah? Im a good kind giving person Officer: Looks like it, Eustace Bagge, you're under arrest Eustace: (coldy stares at Courage) Stupid Dog! Courage: (to Daffy and others) Thanks for saving my life All: No worries Betty: But was that Villian HQ desroyed? Daffy: We need to go to see the others quickly (as they arrive the find Villian HQ destroyed, with Goodies and Villians unconsious) Lyndsey Duck: (upset) Oh no! they are dead Atomic Betty: Most are awakening Ventus *dowesy* Guys are you ok? Where's Roxas? Roxas: (shouts) I'm here! (Vanitas flies towards Roxas trying to target him, Axel then tries to save Roxas) Vanitas: (looks down) (Axel looks up) Axel: (shouts) ROXAS!! (Vanitas and Axel have a colision and Vanitas' dark powers fataly injure Axel) Roxas: (shouts) Axel!! Noooo (runs to his body) Axel can you hear me? Axel: (dying) Please Roxas...call me Lea...you're a good kid...you and Xion. Roxas: (softly whispers) Xion... (Xion then appears to comfort Roxas and Axel) Xion: Roxas? Axel? Roxas: XION! Axel..i mean Lea needs you Xion: It's ok..I'm here Axel: (dying) I'm so glad you two are here..by my side..my two best friends (Axel then smiles at the pair before dying) Roxas: (crying) Nooo...(getting angry) Vanitas! (Vanity smirks at Roxas) Vanity: (evily laughs) One loser down Roxas: You evil witch! (Vanity disapears) Lola: Lexi? (Runs to Lexi) Lexi wake up, are you injured? Lexi: I think iv'e broken my leg Lola: Oh no! thank goodness I thought you might be dead I was looking for you to see if you were alright. Lexi: Yes I am. Lola: you did very well Today. Lexi: thanks. Lola: No problem. Where Bugs? Bugs: Ace? Ace: I'm right here Bugs. Bugs: (Runs to Ace) Are you Ok? Ace: '''Yes sir. '''Bugs: Good I'm glad you made it. Ace: Yeah, Maybe you should be a Super Rabbit like me being a loonatic super hero. Bugs: Yeah I already was a super hero once or twice. where's Lola? Lola: (Runs to Bugs) Right here Bugs. Bugs: (Runs to Lola) Lola. (They Both Hugged) Bugs: I'm glad your not Dead. Lola: Yeah me to. Hey Where's Daffy & Lyndsey are they dead? Bugs: They're Safe. Daffy: Danger? (runs to Danger) Danger wake up, are you injured? Danger: No Vanitas: '''(laughs) You lose! Now my friends (Villians behind him and Vanity) take over (Sky turns red and evil) Everyone will now bow down to us! '''Ventus: You can't do this! Vanitas: I already have! you see Ventus, I'm nowhere near what Master Xehanort was. Man, if he was here right now he would be begging for mercy. Riku: We took him down, we'll do the same to you! Vanitas: I'll like to see you try (Riku is about to attack Vanitas, but is blasted away by Vanity) Namine; (worried after Riku is blasted) Riku! Vanity: (laughs) Vanitas: Told you so... Kirstie: Look at them, so pathetic Vanitas; Vanity, go everywhere you can find and make sure every town and place is filled with Darkness Vanity: (smirks) My Pleasure (To be continued...)